Current storage servers typically include a plurality of stacked storage nodes. The storage nodes are received within a chassis of the storage server in a pluggable manner. With ongoing development of storage techniques, the storage server includes increasingly powerful functions, and as a result storage nodes are becoming heavier. When the chassis of the conventional storage server is used to receive storage nodes, the following technical problems exist. During use of the storage server, plastic deformation resulting from sagging occurs to the outer housing of the storage node, since the device within the outer housing is subjected to gravity for a long time period. Sagging of the outer housings of the storage nodes squeezes the gap between adjacent storage nodes and even results in scraping and interference of the adjacent storage nodes when this situation becomes worse, thus affecting plugging of the adjacent storage nodes. In addition, since the outer housings are typically made of metal, metal scraps are often produced due to scratches of the housings of the adjacent storage nodes with the sagged part, and the metal scraps may enter into the storage nodes, causing a failure of the devices within the storage nodes and damage to the storage nodes.
Conventional practice has failed to provide a suitable solution capable of overcoming the above deficiencies of the storage server. Hence, improvements to the conventional storage server are needed to improve the sagging issue.